Clary and Sebastian
by TypicalAshley
Summary: When Clary finds out that Sebastian is going to be living in her house and training with her she is mad,she doesn't like him but she thinks he's kinda of HOT,what will happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Clary gets a visitor **

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I'm walking home from hanging out with Isabella and Alec.

I get home and yell out"MOM I'M HOME" and I go up into my room,i open the door and walk in and throw my stuff on the bed.

I grab my shirt to start pulling it off so I could change when i hear someone clear their throat,I turn around and i see a boy about the same age as me leaning against my dresser,i quickly pull down my shirt and grab my dagger from my boy look amused and runs his hand through his white hair,

I ask him "do I know you?" and the boy reply "The names Sebastian and No but we'll know each other soon enough"

I study the boy,his white hair fits his skin tone and he's wearing a t-shirt where i could see his muscles underneath the shirt and how built he is,he has this smirk on his face and that gets me mad so i jump and throw my dagger towards moves quicker than I've ever see anyone move and avoid the dagger.I go to get another dagger but I realized my weapons belt is across the room so I make a run then suddenly I feel his hand grab me by my waist and swings me around and pushes me against a wall.

His left hand is on my waist and i struggle to get out of his grasp but Sebastian has an iron grip on forces my face to look at him and he says "Your very beautiful" I blush a little and hope he didn't out of nowhere he bends down and kisses me,the kiss is amazing and breath-taking,then I realized that I don't even know this guy so I raised my fist and punch him really hard.

Sebastian swears falls over,I take that as my chance and i run to the living room where my parents are.

My mother look up and asks "what's wrong Clary"

i say "there some white hair guy IN MY ROOM!"

My father say"oh him, he our new living arrangement,he will be living with us and you and I will be training him"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**OOOooooOOO hope you guys like this,i'm on winter break so i'll be updating regularly,give me reviews and suggestions so i can make it better **


	2. Heavenly

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

** Clary's POV**

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" I yell and i run to my room and shut the door.

i can't believe Sebastian is going to be living in my house! OHMYGOSH and i kissed the him my boyfriend Jace is gonna be mad when i tell the sad thing is when Sebastian kissed me i totally forgot about Jace

**Sebastian's POV**

I excused myself and go to Clary's room,i open the door and walk in and close the has her back to me so i go and turn her around,i see that she has been crying so i ask "what's wrong?" and she doesn't reply so i ask again "whats wrong Clary?" she still doesn't answer.

So i grab her by the waist and start ticking her,her eyes light up and she stats laughing,seh is telling me to stop but i know she is enjoying it and i love watching her laugh.i finally stop ticking her and let her catch her while she is doing i watch her,i watch how she plays with her hair i watch her smile to herself,i watch her do everything and it's beautiful the things she does.i can't take it anymore i lean down and kiss her.

**Clary's POV**

While i am trying to catch my breathi notice Sebastian watching a out of no where he bends down to me and kisses me.I am shock and breathless at the same time,this is twice in one day!**  
**

I feel amazing kissing curve of his month on mine,the way his hair feels in my hands...oh gosh this is pushes me untill my back is on the wall and i gasp and he grins and continues to kiss me,i feel his hands on my waist moving up and down,then suddenly he's lips are free and i open my eyes to see Sebastian on the ground.I scream and see Jace standing over him.

Jace just punched Sebastian!

Oh gosh what have i done...

**OOOooooOOOO Hey sorry it's so short but it's Christmas morning.**

**Review and comment, tell me what you think. **

**i'll update more often i promise i have just been busy lately.**

**Next chapter hopefully will be longer. **


	3. You belong to me

**Clary's POV**

I can't believe Jace punch Sebastian!

I mean Sebastian is a lot of things but he doesn't deserve to be punched. I glare at Jace

"What?" he says

"You know what" I say

"Well excuse me, I was just being YOUR boyfriend" Says Jace

"You could of done anything but you had to punch him gosh Jace" I say I look down at the ground and see it has blood on it"

"Would you care to explain why he was kissing you"

"His name is Sebastian and he saw that I was crying and was trying to comfort me" i turn and go around Jace towards the door. Jace grabs me by the waist and says "Where are you going babe?" I turn and say "to go find Sebastian and apologize for what you did"

I walk out of the room and go into Sebastian's room; I open the door and let myself in closing the door behind me. Sebastian is sitting on the bed looking down. "hey" I say "are you okay?" he looks up at me and I gasp there is blood all over his face, I hurry in to the washroom and get a wet cloth and come back so I can clean his face. Since he is so tall even when sitting down I ask him if I can sit on his lap so it is easier for me, he says its okay and I start wiping his face. The whole time I'm cleaning his face he is looking at me.

I'm just about done and about to get off his lap when he grabs my hands and takes the cloth and put it down and turns me so I am facing him.

I look at him and he says "you didn't have to do that"

"I know you don't deserve to be punched in the face" I say

"So I'm guessing golden boy over there is your boyfriend?" says Sebastian

"Um…yeah" I say

Sebastian looks at me and puts his hands and my waist and then his hands start sliding all over my body touching places that I never knew existed and whispers "he doesn't deserve you "and oh gosh his hands feel so good on my body, I moan and Sebastian tilts my face towards him and his kisses me, I sign, Jace never made me feel so good. I'm kissing Sebastian and he's kissing me, I moan again out of pleasure and he groans. My hand slid down his chest and down to his pants where there is a slight bulge.i'm think weather or not to squeeze it.

But before I can decide I think of Jace my bf, who is in the next room. And as much as I love kissing Sebastian I stop him. I stop kissing him and we are both out of breath and breathing hard. I controlling my breathing and get off of Sebastian's lap I'm walking to the door when Sebastian's says

"Clary love, think about what you really want in life, not what you have to settle for. Jace doesn't deserve you Clary I do.**You belong to me **Clary always and forever**.**"

**Hey sorry for not updating sooner**

**and sorry it's so short**

**Tell me what you think**

**comment and review**

**thanks **


	4. Sebastian is right?

**Clary's POV**

As I'm walking back to my room I keep thinking about what Sebastian says _you belong to me _Argh! I can't get it out of my head.

I walk into my room to find Jace still there

"I thought you left" I say

"Nope I wanted to apologize to you, for yelling at you not for punching Sebastian just so we are clear"

I smiled this was as close to an apology that I would get out of him.

Jace walks up to me and grabs me by the waist and we start kissing. After what I just did with Sebastian I feel guilty, but I stop thinking about it Jace is my boyfriend Not Sebastian. Ace starts to pull of my shirt and I let him it feels good.

I try not to think about Sebastian but I can't!

He just creeps into my mind…

Jace pushes me on to the bed all of our clothing removed, and he takes his time kissing me on my neck then my shoulders and finally my mouth then he fucks me. He slowly slides into me and then out, and honestly I can't help think Sebastian could have done better but hey Jace is my boyfriend and I love him but I think I deserve better. Maybe Sebastian is right…

**Ohgosh sorry!**

**I know this is super short**

**but i have school tomorrow**

**I promise next chapter will be better and longer**

**Review and comment**

**bye **

**xox Ashley**


	5. We will have time for that later

Clary's POV

I wake up with Jace's arms wrapped around me at my waist. I carefully unwrap his arms from around me. I put on my sleeping gown which barley covers my thighs and open the bedroom door to the hallway. I walk through the hallways think about how hungry I I am walking I hear someone clear their throat I turn around and I see Sebastian behind me.

As I am looking at him I can't help but remember kissing him and how glorious it was.I look at his eyes and I see that he is staring at my legs,he notices I see him looking at my legs and quickly looks away.

"Good morning" he says, his voice sounds sleepy,it's cute

"Morning umm I was just getting breakfast" I say

He looks at me and says "In that?" "Because I wouldn't be able to eat breakfast with you wearing that, I'd be thinking about other things I want to do to you…"

I blush "sorry umm I'll go change" I say quickly and go back to my room,I put on shorts and a tank top.

I walk into the kitchen and see Sebastian cooking breakfast "You like eggs?" he ask I say "yes"

I go over to the cupboard to get a coffee cup. The coffee cups are on the top shelf so I stretch on my tippe toes to try and reach them but I still can't reach them.

Suddenly I feel strong hands on my waist, I turn my head to see who it is it's Sebastian, He reaches his other hand up and grabs two coffee cups and puts them on the counter. I turn around (with his hands still on my waist) and look up too him he is really tall my head barley comes to his shoulders.

"Thank you" I say

He simple looks at me.

I realized that he has both hands on either side of me. I look up and he lowers his lips to mine.

I kiss him back and it feels so good, Sebastian lifts me up on to the counter so we are almost eye to eye.

I gasp and he smiles against my lips. I put my legs around him to pull him closer and he groans.

Then he pulls away his eyes are wild and they look kind of black. His hair is sticking up but it stills manages to look good. He turns his face away from me takes a deep breath and sighs. He turns back to me and his eyes aren't wild anymore there green.

He goes back to making breakfast and gives me my plate. Then he disappears,_ did I do something wrong?_ I ask myself.

I finish breakfast and go into my father's room to ask him to train me.

"Clary I'm sorry something came up and I can't train with you today. I asked Sebastian to train with you today"

"Okay" I say and I go to my room and change into my training clothes

I walk into the training room feeling nervous after what happened at breakfast. Sebastian sees me and says "looks like I'm training you today" he has a smirk on his face.

Without any warning I punch him in the stomach

"What the?"

"You're supposed to train me not stand there and look pretty" I say

Now I really pissed him off he lunges for me and punches me in the facePain explodes through my head but I stand up and tackle him in the stomach he falls to the ground and I fall on top of quickly moves himself so that I am under him and he is on top of me.

"Clary Clary Clary, you should of never did that"

I try to wiggle out from beneath him but he's too strong

I close my eyes and try and think.

"Look at me" Sebastian says

I don't "LOOK AT ME" he yells and I do

I look into his eyes. His beautiful green eyes.

Then Sebastian starts taking off his clothes, he's done in less than a minute only wearing his boxers still

I stare at his hard chest and muscles. "What are you doing?" I say

"Teaching you a lesson" he says and then he starts taking off my clothes, when he's done he stares at my body.

I squirm under his staring "Don't scream if you scream I'll your Jace do you understand?

I shake my head yes terrified

"Don't worry Clary I'm giving you what Jace can't ever give you" He smiles and starts kissing my neck, he moves down and starts sucking my nipples and I know that this is disgusting but I can't help but moan.

Sebastian takes that as encouragement and starts sucking harder.

He moves his hands down feeling my body. My body arches it's back towards him on impulse. I have never felt this way before with Jace

This feels good I think. Sebastian looks at me then he starts kissing me .His soft lips rub against mine hungrily and I know there is some part of me that should feel guilty about doing this but I don't. I can't wait till Sebastian fucks me, I can't wait for him to be inside of me.

But suddenly he stops kissing me; he rolls over and starts to put on his clothes. My body feels empty without his touch.

"What are you doing" I ask

He looks over at me and smirks and throws my clothes at me

"we'll have plenty of time to do it later" he says "I just wanted to see how much you wanted it" he winks and walks out of the room

I finish putting on my clothes confused

What does he mean _we'll have plenty of time to do that later_

I walk out of the training room confused and surprised at myself of how much I wanted Sebastian to have sex with me.

**Hey Sorry for not updating sooner **

**I have a bunch of test and homework this week **

**I'll try to update more sooner next time**

**Review and comment!**

**Thanks **

**The next chapter has a twist in it and it has something to do with Sebastian**


End file.
